Clavicus Vile's Shrine
|level = 20 |reward_pic = |reward_name = Masque of Clavicus Vile |reward_other = }} Clavicus Vile's Shrine is a daedric shrine dedicated to Clavicus Vile located southwest of Imperial City in the Heartlands, and north of Felgageldt Cave And almost right near the quest location. It is attended by Anedhel and Gul gro-Burbog and overseen by Ma'Raska. Plants of note near the shrine include a couple of monkshood, a few steel-blue entoloma and some viper's bugloss. Overview :Prerequisites: An offering of 500 gold and be at least level 20. Walkthrough :For tips on defeating Umbra, see the Umbra article. After giving Clavicus the offering of gold, he speaks of a sword he wishes to recover, "Umbra." The player is given the statuette of the dog that is standing next to him, then sent off. After walking a bit, the statuette will speak to the player, giving a short story before pleading to not return the sword to Clavicus Vile. The quest says to start in Pell's Gate, a small settlement. The treasure is actually to the west, in an Ayleid ruin, Vindasel. The ruin is not deep, but there is a crusher and a gas trap inside, so remain vigilant. Upon reaching the destination, the player will find that Umbra is not only the name of the sword, but also the person that wields it (or rather, an alias the wielder assumes). Kill Umbra and retrieve the sword. When returning to the Shrine, the player can either keep Umbra or give it to Clavicus for reward (a dialog will ask if the player wants to give him the sword). If the player returns it, the reward will be the daedric artifact, Masque of Clavicus Vile. The quest will finish either way, so even if the player keeps Umbra, he/she can still do the quest at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. If the player decides to keep the sword, the followers of Clavicus will attack him/her to give him the sword and gain fame for himself and it will no longer be weightless. It will then have a weight of 45 . If the player chooses to side with Barbas (Clavicus Vile's dog) when he speaks through the Statuette of a Dog (which appears in the player's inventory upon starting the quest) and not kill Umbra, the dog in the statue completely disappears. Bugs On Xbox 360 and PC there is a bug where when the player either keeps or gives the sword to Vile, the game freezes 5 seconds later. To avoid this, simply keep Umbra and don't return to the shrine. Unfortunately, this will not allow the player to do the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora quest. This bug can be defeated by first finding the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora, then as soon as Clavicus Vile stops talking fast travel to Shrine of Hermaeus Mora and activate the statue as fast as possible. It is possible to go to Vindasel and kill Umbra even if the player isn't level 20 or hasn't given an offering. One can then take the sword and finish the quest without starting it. (Not truly a bug, just a way around part of the quest.) One way to get past the bug is to simply fast travel to the imperial city right when the sword is given to Clavicus Vile. Avoiding the bug could be going to Vindasel and killing Umbra before the quest, then going to the shrine and starting the quest. If the player already started the quest and is facing this bug, he/she can get past it when (whether giving him the sword or not, it does not matter) as soon as he stops talking and the quest updates, fast travel to Cheydinhal East Gate as quickly as possible. The dog statue should start talking, then be removed from the player's inventory without freezing. (Note: The dog statue is what causes the bug. The dog statue being removed is what makes the game freeze up, but fast traveling to Cheydinhal East Gate removes the dog without freezing) This Bug does not seem to affect PS3. Journal Entries After speaking to a follower: :One of Clavicus Vile's worshippers has told me that in order to summon the Daedra, an offering of 500 gold must be given to the statue. must be level 20 to begin this quest. After offering to Clavicus Vile: :When I gave my offering at the Shrine of Clavicus Vile, the Daedra Lord told me about Umbra, and how he wishes me to return to him the Umbra Sword. I should start my search in Pell's Gate. After Barbas speaks to you: :Barbas, the Hound of Clavicus Vile, has spoken to me through the figurine that appeared in my pack. He tells me that returning the Umbra Sword to Clavicus Vile is a mistake, likely to cause great ruin to Vile's domain. After finding out more information about Umbra: :I've been told that Umbra was once a resident of Pell's Gate, but now has left. Some claim to have seen her recently near the Vindasel Ruins. After meeting Umbra and talking to her: :I have met the one called Umbra and been offered a choice: stay and fight, or leave in peace. If you decide to leave Umbra in peace: :I have chosen to leave Umbra in peace. I should return to the Shrine of Clavicus Vile and make my decision known to the Daedra Lord. If you decide to kill her and retrieve the sword: :I have retrieved the Umbra Sword. If you return the sword to Clavicus Vile: :Clavicus Vile appreciated my efforts. He has taken the Umbra Sword and rewarded me with the Masque of Clavicus Vile. If you decide not to return the sword to Clavicus Vile: :Clavicus Vile was not pleased that I elected not to return to him the Umbra Sword. See also * Clavicus Vile * Clavicus Vile Quest Bug * Masque of Clavicus Vile * Umbra * Vindasel Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Locations